walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Larks
Sky Larks is an animated short produced by Walter Lantz Productions and is part of the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit series. Plot Oswald and a big beagle (possibly the father of the girl beagle who is one Oswald's girlfriends) are at a cinema watching a documentary. The documentary tells about explorers who travel place to place in their hot air balloons. Oswald was amused by what the explorers did and became famous for, and that he decided to try his luck. One day at a fairground, a large crowd gathered to see Oswald take off in his balloon. The balloon is a large hot water bottle and the carriage is a metal stove (with switches inside). Oswald invited the big beagle, who was in the crowd, to join him. The big beagle, at first, declined the invitation before he shakes hands with his little friend and releases the balloon. But as the balloon rises and one of its anchors snagged away his pants, the big beagle changed his mind. He would spend the entire ride on the anchor. Oswald's balloon rapidly ascended into the heavens. They went so fast and so high that they even reached space. Their voyage ended when they landed on the planet Mars. Unfortunately for them, their balloon was wreck, and the two were left wondering if they would ever get back. They began walking on the rocky Martian surface. On the way, they saw a giant sipping soup and gobbling explosives. Because of the giant's hostile nature, Oswald and the big beagle try to flee, only to unknowingly ran into the bore of a huge cannon. The cannon shoots them airborne and they landed in the giant's soup bowl. The giant was surprised to see the two visitors in his bowl. Nevertheless, he became obliged to gobble them as he scoops up Oswald and the big beagle with his spoon. Suddenly the giant decides to delay eating his victims. He then puts Oswald and the big beagle in a large salt shaker and then chooses have some music played by walking guns. While the giant was enjoying his tunes, Oswald and the big beagle rocked the salt shaker back and forth until they turned it upside down. By putting their legs through the shaker's holes, they were able run. As they make their move, they collided into a large pitcher, thus shattering the shaker and freeing them. In no time, the giant notices their escape and tosses large forks on the table to entrap them. The giant then holds Oswald and the big beagle in separate hands, and their doom seem pretty much sealed. It turns out that what Oswald and his buddy were experiencing was merely a bad dream as they were actually dozing at the cinema. The cinema's janitor came in, waking and telling them the film was over and all the audiences had left. Oswald and the big beagle quickly got up and started leaving hysterically. See also *List of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts External links * Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons